The Ghost of You
by Miyakai Valentine
Summary: CHARACTER DEATH! Songficoneshot. “Gripped loosely in her hand was an envelope – addressed to the Rockbells, and Alphonse Elric which was unopened, and would forever remain so.”


Set in a sort of AU/after series situation (Al has his flesh body back.)

**Genre: **Angst/Drama  
**Summary: **"Gripped loosely in her hand was an envelope – addressed to the Rockbells, and Alphonse Elric - which was unopened, and would forever remain so."  
**Warnings: **Character death, 'phone calls from the dead.', Winry-angst  
**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist and all characters (c) Hiromu Arakawa; Lyrics (slightly altered) - "The Ghost of You" (c) My Chemical Romance and Reprise Records.

* * *

_**  
I never said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I died we'd be together.**_

Winry stared out the window, watching the snow cover the barren hills of Rizenbol. Gripped loosely in her hand was an envelope – addressed to the Rockbells, and Alphonse Elric - which was unopened, and would forever remain so.

_**I can't always just forget him,  
But he could try**._

She didn't need to open the envelope to know what the letter said. She had always known this day would come. In her heart, she had been bracing herself for it, but she had never expected the impact to be so…painful.

_**At the end of the world,  
Or the last thing I see.**_

She clenched her hand, crumpling the envelope and it's contents, then released it, letting it fall to the floor. How dare he? How _dare _he? He promised her. _Promised_.

_**You are never coming home,  
Never coming home.  
Could I? Should I?**_

Winry stood from her seat by the window in a huff, silent tears streaming down her face. She slammed open the door of the kitchen angrily, her eyes now red and puffy from her rubbing them. Pinako and Al ceased conversation at once, turning to look at her.

_**And all the things that you****  
Never ever told me.**_

Her hands snaking up to grip the door frame, she took a deep, long breath to steady herself. Rising to a height higher than even she knew she could reach, she let the breath out in a long, shrill cry.

_**And all the smiles that are ever,  
Ever, ever.**_

Flinching back, Al ran to her side, running his hand up and down her back. "What's wrong? Winry, what happened?"

_**Get the feeling that you're never**_  
**_All alone and I remember now_**

Winry knew her eyes had widened as she turned them to look at Al, her face paling more every second. 'Spitting image of his brother,' they always said, 'Looks almost exactly like him.'

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms  
He dies, he dies**_

She quickly turned her gaze away from Al, a hoarse sob escaping her throat. "He's not coming home. Ed, he's-…he's dead." Pinako gasped, Al released his grip on Winry's shoulder slowly, turning away.

_**At the end of the world,  
Or the last thing I see.**_

Winry sank to the floor in the doorway, her legs curling under her as she brought her hands to her face and finally let herself cry. Pinako went to her side, hugging her, rubbing her back up and down. Al stood, staring out window.

_**You are never coming home,  
Never coming home.**_  
**_Could I? Should I?_**

Of all the things he expected to hear, that should have been the number one on his list. He should have known – should have done something. He should have _been _there.

_**And all the things that you  
Never ever told me.  
And all the smiles that are ever gunna haunt me**_

Of all the times for the phone to ring it had to be now. Winry picked herself up out of Pinako's grasp, wobbling weakly over to the phone. She picked it up, placing the receiver to her ear. She made an audible sniff, then spoke, her voice cracking with tears. "Rockbell Automail, Winry speaking. How can I help you?"

_**Never coming home,  
Never coming home**_  
**_Could I, should I?_**

"Winry, is this a bad time?" She nearly dropped the phone. The reception was bad, there was all kinds of static and crackling, but she recognized that smiling voice.

"E-…Edward! But you're-"

_**And all the wounds that are ever gunna scar me,  
And all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me,**_

"Look, I know it's late, and I'm really sorry…but," the voice continued as if she hadn't even spoken, "I'm not coming home. I'm sorry. Tell Al and Pinako I'm sorry, too, okay?"

Winry sniffed again, nodding and making some sort of noise that must have meant, 'okay', and the line went dead.

'But you're…dead.' She slowly placed the receiver back in the cradle and made her way back to the kitchen, a blank expression on her face. She walked up behind Al, pulling her arms around his waist and laying her head against his back, closing her eyes. "It's going to be okay, Al. I promise."

_**If I fall…  
If I fall…down.**_


End file.
